


FredTrap Story Chapter 0:The Beginning

by leeganman



Series: FredTraps Story [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, South Park
Genre: Other, leeganman-fredtrap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeganman/pseuds/leeganman
Summary: My Story Where Leegan Works At Freddys,Dies At Freddys,Wakes Up At Fazbears Fright 2.0.,Burns In Fazbears Fright 2.0.,And Sold In A Auction To SCP Containment?
Relationships: None
Series: FredTraps Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134677
Kudos: 1





	FredTrap Story Chapter 0:The Beginning

Logan Opened His Eyes.He Jumped Out Of Bed And Sat On His Couch. He Turned On His TV. "What Was On TV?" TV Person:We Present,The Terrence And Phillip Ultimate Marathon!!!  
but first,a commercial break... Hey! *Logan Jumped In Suprise* "Do You Want Money?" "Yes!" Logan Said. "Are You A Night Owl?" "Yes" "Do You Like A BIG FAT PAYCHECK?" "OMG YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" "Well,Come Work At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza In Denver!" "Just Look For The Job Listing In Screws,Nuts,And Hairpins" "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Logan Jumped Into His Computer Chair. He Went To www.screwsnutsandhairpins.com And Put In The Search Bar:Freddy Fazbears Pizza Denver. He Hit Enter. He Saw The Listing And Took It.  
11:35 PM - Somewhere Between South Park And Denver.  
Logan Drove His Car To The Pizzaria And Took Out His Mailed NightGuard Outfit And Put It On. He Walked Into The Building. He Saw A Grinning Figure In Purple Greet Him.  
"Hello Sir...." "How Are You Doing?" Um.........Fine I Guess........ "Your Shift Begins In About 35 Minutes" Um...........Ok............ The Grinning Purple Man Left The Building And Drove Away In His Purple Car.  
12:00 AM - Night 1  
Logan Sat Down....The Phone Rang.........3 Times........Logan Pressed The Green Accept Call Button. " "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."  
Logan Was Shocked. "Wha-What? THE BITE OF 87????  
Oh My........  
*Logan Survived Night 1*  
12:00 AM - Night 2  
Logan Sat Down. The Phone Rang. He Pressed The Accept Button.  
"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."  
Logan Survived Night 2.  
12:00 AM - Night 3  
Logan Sat Down. The Phone Rang Again.  
"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.  
Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"  
Logan Survived Night 3.  
12:00 AM - Night 4  
Logan Sat Down. The Phone Rang.  
"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!  
Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.  
Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.  
Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!  
A Investigation? Tampering With The Animatronics?   
Logan Survived Night 4.  
12:00 AM - Night 5  
Logan Sat Down. The Phone Rang.   
Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lock down, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was "Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!  
F-Fredbears? .......... Whatever........  
Logan Survived Night 5.  
3:00 AM - Logan's House  
T-Those Animatronics......I-T-They Are So Annoying.... I MUST DISMANTLE THEM...........  
3:50 AM - Freddy Fazbears Pizza  
Logan Unsealed The Front Door With His Crowbar. He Lured The Robots By Using Sounds Like A Kids Laughter. He Dismantled All Of Them. But.....Souls Flew Out And Chased Him To The Back Room. He Saw A Yellow Bear Suit. He Put It On And The Springlocks Went off. His Body Was Crushed. The Souls Went To The Afterlife.  
TO BE CONTINUED......


End file.
